Wild Gravitation!
by The Hell's Goddesses
Summary: A votre avis, que se passerait-il si les G_Boys se retrouvaient par erreur en An 2000 dans le monde de Schuichi Shindou de Gravitation? * Cross over Gundam Wing/ Gravitation*
1. Prologue: Où les ennuis commencent

Titre: Wild Gravitation

Auteurs: The Hell's Goddesses: The Hell Goddess & The Death Goddess

Sources : Gundam Wing & Gravitation

Genre: Cross Over Gundam Wing /Gravitation , yaoi, OOC, Sliders mdr!!

Couples: Yuki+ Schuichi+ Yuki 

Disclamer: Qu'est ce que ça fait 2 yaoistes folles dingues de Gravitation et Gundam Wing?? QUI A CRIE DES PROBLEMES??? T'as bien raison mon petit ^___^

Disclamer 2: Schuichi mamour, Chouchou, Trochou, Yukinou, Hee-chan, Dulle etc sont à nous le temps de cette fic!! On a des papiers le prouvant!!! Ben sinon d'habitude, ils sont pas à nous ^__^

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** à changement de lieux et personnes

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* à changement de lieux et personnes plus au même moment

Prologue: Où les ennuis commencent…

_ Dans le passé?

_ Oui…

_ En AC 180?

_ Oui…

_ Heero Yuy, c'est ça?

_ Oui…

_ Vous vous foutez de moi?

_ Ou…Non! Maxwell!! C'est une mission tout ce qu'il a de plus sérieux!!

_ Duo, s'il te plait écoute pour une fois! Supplia G, le mentor de l'américain

_ OK, OK! Je me tais!

_ Donc pour résumer tout ce que vous venez de nous dire, commença Quatre debout à côté de Trowa, notre futur mission sera…

_ Dans le passé,termina Wufei, pour prévenir Heero Yuy, premier du nom, de son assassinat…

_ C'est ça! Répondit O avec un sourire à son élève.

_ Comment allons nous faire?? C'est I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E de retourner dans le passé!

_ Duo, fit doucement G, je croyais que tu savais depuis longtemps que rien n'était impossible pour nous.

Duo fit une grimace puis répondit

_ C'est justement ça qui me fait peur…

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

__

[…]

doko ni mo tomaranai mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo 

Furueteru shai na seikai no 

Nuke-michi o neratte tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World ! ! ! **[1]**

_ Coupez! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui !! Vous pouvez partir!!C'est dans la boîte!

_ Yaaaaaaaaaattta!!! Vais pouvoir rejoindre Yuki!! Hurla Schuichi en éjectant son micro dans un coin 

Le jeune chanteur sauta de la scène et courut jusqu'aux loges avant d'être rapellé par son meilleur ami Hiroshi

_ Schuichi…N'oublie pas!! Cria-t-il

_ 20 heures promis dans le parc!! Je serai à l'heure!!!

_ M'ouais…

_ Tu as réservé pour quelle heure? Demanda Suguru, regardant Schuichi partir, à côté de Hiro.

_ 21 heures 30, on a le temps! J'ai pris mes précautions cette fois-ci!!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SUIS RENTRE!!!!

_ J'ai entendu, merci, dit Yuki assis dans le fauteuil, se frottant les oreilles. Tu n'avais pas un dîner avec les membres de ton groupe? 

_ Si, répondit Schuichi tout en sautant à côté du grand blond. On a rendez vous à 20 heures dans le parc, je suis rentré me changer et te voir!!

_ Chouette!

_ Méchant!! Mais t'es mon méchant perso! Murmura le garçon avant de sauter 

sur Yuki…

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

_ Ca marchera pas…

_ Duo…

_ Quatre! On va se retrouver au Moyen Age…

_ Duo, s'il te plaît…

_ Ou à la pré-histoire…

_ Duo, tu peux te taire deux minutes?

_ OU encore mieux! On se faira tuer avant d'être arrivé où que ce soit!!

_ MAXWELL TAIS TOI !!!!

_ Je dis ce que je pense Wuffy! 

_ C' EST WUFEI!!

_C'est ça!

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit laissant entrer les Mads.

_Vous êtes prêts? 

_ Oui!

_ Non!

_ Maxwell, grogna Wufei en jetant un regard noir à l'américain qui le lui rendit 100 fois plus fort.

_ Suivez nous…

Les cinq scientifiques conduisirent les cinq pilotes jusque dans un grand laboratoire. 

_ N'oubliez pas, retrouvez Yuy, prévenez le et protégez le! 

_ Allez au fond de la pièce et ne bougez plus! Ordonna J

Heero et les autres suivirent les instructions. 

J et G appuyèrent de concert sur l'une des multiples consoles et, à cet instant, une intense lumière éblouit les g-boys, les seuls à ne pas avoir de protection.

Les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement pour laisser place à un énorme trou dans l'air. Brillant comme de la nacre à la lumière, sans cesse en mouvements. Des couleurs qui se mêlaient avec vitesse dans une matière fluide et dense qui constituait cette faille dans l'air.

Duo se mit à la perpendiculaire et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une intense ligne de lumière

-Sautez! Dit J

Heero s'approcha un peu réticent et passa sa main. Elle traversa le vortex comme s'il l'avait plongé dans l'eau. Après un pause de quelques secondes, le soldat parfait ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner comme une marque. Duo émit un petit cri mais personne ne l'entendit avec le bruit de vent violent qui se dégageait de la faille. Wufei aggrippa Duo par la main et courut à l'intérieur du vortex. Quatre et Trowa étaient figés. Ils se regardèrent et Trowa sourit doucement à son cadet. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna lentement au travers de leur prochaine et étrange mission…

_ Espérons qu'ils arrivent au bon endroit… fit H, regardant la porte du vortex se fermer sur les 5 pilotes

_ Notre machine est parfaite! Il ne peut rien arriver!!

Juste à la fin de sa phrase, un terrible sifflement se fit entendre et le sol se mit à trembler.

_ Que ce passe t il?? Cria S, courant vers les panneaux de commandes avec H

_ La machine est déréglée!!

Le sifflement redoubla d'intensité.

_ Tout les compteurs s'affolent! J que ce passe-t-il bon sang??!!!!

_ Je …

Tout stoppa d'un coup ne laissant que le silence…

_ Que..? commença H, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Juste une petite surchauffe, ce n'était rien de grave! Souffla J, vérifiant tout les compteurs.

_ Rien de grave, J?? Sais tu en quelle année nos chers élèves se retrouvent? Demanda très calmement G en se retournant vers le cyborg

_ 180 AC…

_ En 2000 avant colonisation…

_ Rien de grave J?? Ils sont en an 2000!!

_ Voyez le bon côté des choses, messieurs… La guerre d'AC pourrait être 

annulée si nos chers élèves se rappelle de comment celle-ci a commencé…en an 2000… **[2]**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

_ Vais me faire tuer par Hiro!!! Suis encore en retard!!!! Je…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

#~# TBC #~#

* * *

Hell Sama: DEATH SAMA!!!

Death_Sama * se cachant derrière Suguru* : C'est pas moua!!! 

Hell_Sama: HEERO!!!!!! T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait!!!?

Heero: Hn

Duo: C'EST TROP COURT!!!

Death_Sama: c'est ça !! Remets tout sur mon dos!!!

Hell_Sama:Ben ouais moi je fais les descriptions, le titre et des fois des idées. 

Death_Sama: …

Hell_Sama:C'est tout! SCHUICHI-KUN!!! Tu peux chanter une chanson!!!! Please!!

Schu: euh….

Heero: Comme ça elle me fout la paix!!

Hell_Sama: Ai entendu!!! Death_Sama aide moi!

Death_Sama: Tu veux que je lui fasse quoi?? *mode Death activé*

Heero: Hn… * recule quand même*

Hell_Sama: Je veux qu'il s'excuse!! Puis qu'il finisse dans mon lit ou mon harem de possession mais je crois que tu peux pas le faire…. Papa a pas pu…

Lucifer *mode angel sanc *: Pas ma faute! Du calme ma fille et laisse ma déesse de la mort parler un peu!

Hell_Sama: Oui papa!

Death_Sama *bave*: Mici monsieur Lucifer

Lucifer: De rien. Mais...ne ...me lorgne pas comme ça!!! Schuichi Shindou! Quatre Winner!! Suguru Fujisaki!!! Occupez vous d'elle ou je vous emmène avec moi !!

* disparition dans les flammes* 

Death_Sama: Mamour 4, 1 et 3!!!Vous avez entendu le monsieur?? ^___^ J'adore ton père Hell_Sama!!!

Hell_Sama:Moi aussi… Mais maman lylyth l'a exclu parce que c'est sa maîtresse! Je suis sa fille illégitime, rappelle toi!

Tous: …

Death_Sama: Ca n'a plus de rapport avec la fic!! Morte de rire!!

Hell_Sama: C'est vrai on digresse bon alors moi je veux la suite! Sinon je sors mon arme principale!

Duo et Death_Sama * interresés*: qui est?

Hell_Sama: L'arme anti gnangnan et fleur bleue de tortures de bishies avec des chapitres courts à intervalles de temps indéterminés et avec coupures sadiques!!!!!

Death_Sama: ...

Hell_Sama: Elle vous va mon arme?

Death_Sama: euh ...

Duo: Mieux vaut lui répondre oui quand elle est dans cet état!

Hell_Sama:Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? *mode démoniaque enclenché avec les yeux rouges brillants*

Death_Sama: c'est pas moua c'est lui! *pars en courant avec Suguru sous le bras *

Hell_Sama: Calmons nous… Je ne voudrais pas que nos nouveaux mamours de gravitation me voient dans cet état..........pour l'instant.

Duo: elle s'est barrée…

Hell_Sama: Eh!! Reviens!!!!!!!

Death_Sama: t'es calmée?

Hell_Sama: Moi calmée!! *Mode angelot enclenché *  
  
Yuki et Wufei: Baka!

Quatre: Bon et alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là nous?

Hell_Sama * petites nétoiles dans les yeux *: Death_Sama, tu leur as pas dit?

Death_Sama: euh na … A toua l'honneur!! Je veux pas de problèmes avec mes chéris ^^

Hell_Sama *sourire sadique* : Venez voir! *chuchote chuchote!*

Mamours:QUOI?!!!

Death_Sama: C'est pas bien? *chibis eyes* 

Wufei: Pourquoi nous? POURQUOI?

Hell_Sama: Shut up! *Sors le méga gun qu'elle pointe sur fei appeuré *

Fei: O...ok

Heero et yuki avec acquiescement de Trowa: Je sens la migraine venir…

Death_Sama: ^__________^

Quatre: mais pourquoi sont elles aussi méchantes?

Death_Sama & Hell_Sama': PASKEUH!!!!! 

Hell_Sama: Death_Sama viens on les laisse se bécoter et nous on va faire mumuse sur Wild gravitation. Amusez-vous bien…

Mamours: Gloups.

Death_Sama: Mwuahahaha!!! 

* * *

****

[1] Tiré de " The rage Beat "

[2] Liberté scénaristique sûrement ! Mais pas gravvveuh ! ^___^

* * *

D_S: Z'êtes pas mourut? * pleine d'espoir* . On peut avoir des commentaires pour savoir si on doit mettre les autres chapitres ou pas? *chibis eyes*

Bisous!

Death Sama & Hell Sama


	2. Où l'on se rend compte du problème

Titre: Wild Gravitation

Auteur: The Hell's Goddesses

Sources : Gundam Wing & Gravitation

Genre: Cross Over, yaoi, OOC

Couples: Yuki+ Schuichi+ Yuki 

Disclamer: Qu'est ce que ça fait 2 yaoistes folles dingues de Gravitation et Gundam Wing?? QUI A CRIE DES PROBLEMES??? 

Disclamer 2: Schuichi mamour, Chouchou, Trochou, Yukinou, Hee-chan, Dulle etc sont à nous le temps de cette fic !! On a des papiers le prouvant!!! Ben sinon d'habitude, ils sont pas à nous ^__^

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** à changement de lieux et personnes au même moment

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!! Que ce soit dans la partie Gundam Wing ou celle Gravitation, mercis à tous ^_________^

Chapitre 1: Où l'on se rend compte du problème… **[1]**

_ Vais me faire tuer par Hiro !!! Suis encore en retard !!!! Je…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Le jeune garçon arrêta sa course en entendant quelqu'un hurler, bientôt suivi par le bruit d'une chute provenant de la ruelle adjacente. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où la personne avait dû tomber.

_ Y'a quelqu'un?? 

Il obtint pour unique réponse quelques gémissements venant du fond de la rue. Schuichi s'approcha doucement et découvrit un jeune garçon blond, évanoui. Le chanteur sortit immédiatement son portable et appela Yuki pour qu'il vienne l'aider… **[2]**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Hiro attendait,Suguru et Schuichi, assis sur un banc. Tout les deux étaient en retard de cinq minutes.

_ Je dois penser à leur acheter une montre, c'est pas possible, soupira le guitariste. 

Hiro se leva d'un coup en entendant un cri déchirer le silence tranquille du parc.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

_ Que se passe-t-il ?? Cria-t-il en courant vers les buissons.

_ Aie…

_ Ca va??

_ Oui très bien ! Répondit un jeune garçon en se relevant, chancelant. Je viens juste de faire une chute de je ne sais combien d'étages et…

Le brun reperdit l'équilibre et fut rattraper de justesse par Hiro.

_ Hee-chan, murmura le garçon avant s'évanouir dans ses bras.

_ Je suis bien, moi maintenant …

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

_ Je suis en retard !!! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de m'endormir !! Hiro va être en rage !!! 

Suguru courait tout comme Schuichi dans les rue de Tokyo pour essayer de ratrapper son retard quand il entendit un cri aigu venant du ciel

_ NAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!! **[3]**

Le garçon leva la tête et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un autre garçon qu'il reçut en pleine face. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol avec des gémissements de douleurs.

Au bout d'une minute, Suguru essaya de se relever mais l'autre garçon était allongé sur lui, évanoui. 

_ Je fais quoi maintenant ? Gémit il en se tenant la tête.**[4]**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

_ Ryu-chan!!

_ Nori-chan?

_ Attends-moi !!! On va faire un tour ensemble ? Tohma est quand même occupé toute la soirée…

_ Euh…

_ Allez viens!!! 

La jeune femme prit la main de Ryuichi et partit en courant avec lui.

_ On va… Commença ce dernier avant d'être interrompu par un bruit de chute au-dessus d'eux. D'après ce qu'il put voir, la chose se dirigeait droit sur Noriko.

Le chanteur n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la jeune femme qui reçut direct un beau jeune homme sur la tête.

_ NORI-CHAN !! S'écria Ryuichi. Ça va bien ??

_ Aïe !! C'est quoi ÇA ?? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la chose qui lui était tombée dessus.

_ Un jeune garçon ! Fit Ryu en retournant le corps.

_ Ca tombe du ciel ainsi, les garçons ?

_ On dirait… **[5]**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

_ A demain Segushi-san!

_ A demain…

_ Vous rentrez bien tôt ce soir, fit une voix derrière le jeune homme blond.

_ K ! Je n'ai plus rien d'important à faire, ce qu'il me reste peut attendre demain ! Que faites-vous encore ici?

_ Et bien, je…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Les 2 hommes se figèrent au cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre 

_ Que… Commença K.

_Ca venait de là ! Fit Tohma en désignant le coin de la rue.

Le blond fut le premier sur les lieux et fut le premier à voir le corps d'un jeune garçon.

_ Que s'est-il passé??? Demanda Tohma en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Qua…Quatre ? Murmura le garçon en voyant les yeux bleu-verts se pencher vers lui, avant de s'évanouir.

_ Quatre ? Répéta K.

_ Aidez-moi, nous allons l'emmener chez moi !!

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Quatre ouvrit fébrilement les yeux après sa chute.

Il se redressa lentement sur le grand lit deux places et fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Il avait été déposé dans de soyeux draps frais et pourpres. La chambre était très spacieuse, extrêmement bien rangée, une petite lampe sobre sur la table de chevet et une immense fenêtre entourée de fins rideaux blancs. Il terminait son inspection lorsque la porte en face de lui émit un bruit. 

_Tu es réveillé ? Fit une voix claire derrière la porte.

Quatre ne savait pas du tout où il était et la vue sur l'extérieur l'intriguait énormément. 

_Euh... oui...

_Je peux entrer ? Continua la voix.

_Oui bien sûr… Répondit Quate d'une voix lasse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans. Quatre eut alors tout le loisir de l'observer. Des grands yeux bleus tirant sur le violet, des cheveux courts rose-passé avec un beau sourire. 

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de celui qu'il avait recueillit. Ce dernier s'assit alors sur le lit. 

_Tu vas mieux après ta chute? 

_Comment ça ?

_Tu es euh… comment dire… tombé du ciel !

_J'ai dû vous causer beaucoup de soucis ! S'excusa aussitôt Quatre.

  
_Ce n'est rien… Et puis c'est pas vraiment moi qui aie râlé c'est plutôt Yuki.

_Yuki ? Excuse-moi mais puis-je te demander en quelle année sommes-nous ? Demanda Quatre avec sérieux.

Son sauveur le regarda incrédule et ouvrit la bouche un peu ahuri.

-Euh... ben... nous sommes en...

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

_ P***** DE BORDEL DE M**** !!!!! JE SUIS DANS UN MONDE QUI CONNAIT LA TELEVISION, LE CD ET LE DVD !!!!! MAIS QUI CONNAIT PAS MON DEATHSCYTHE… OU EST HEE-CHAN ? ! ? !! ? 

_ Hee-chan?

_Un petit brun teigneux ultra sexy dans ses spandex moulants !

_Jamais vu ! Désolé !

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !!!!!! JE VEUX MON HEE-CHAN !!!!!!

_ Mais qu'ai-je fais au seigneur pour mériter ça ? Souffla Hiro en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Wufei ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva face à deux prunelles marron foncé qui le fixaient avec attention. 

_ Konnichiwa ! Fit le jeune homme qui le fixait quelques secondes plutôt. 

_ Hum…

_ Ça va ?

_ Mal à la tête, grogna le Chinois.

Suguru fit un sourire et se leva pour aller à la porte de sa chambre

_ Je reviens ! Je vais te chercher une aspirine.

_ Merci…

Wufei s'assit sur le lit et regarda tout autour de lui. 

Il était dans une chambre d'adolescent, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. La pièce était assez grande. Une armoire de chaque coté du lit, celui-ci au centre de la pièce, tête collé contre le mur du fond. Sur le haut des armoires et sur les nombreuses bibliothèques couvrant les murs, reposaient par endroit de multiples peluches de tous bords mais toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres !

_ Mignonne ! ? J'ai du faire une sacrée chute moi ? !! Se rabroua intérieurement Wufei.

Suguru refit son apparition dans la chambre, un grand plateau dans les bras.

_ Je t'ai ramené quelque chose à grignoter !

_ Merci euh…

_ Suguru, Fujisaki Suguru

_ Chang Wufei

_ Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Wufei-kun

Le Chinois fit un petit sourire.

_ Je peux te poser une question?

_ Hai ! Que veux-tu savoir?

_ En quelle année sommes-nous ?? Demanda Wufei tout en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Suguru. 

_ En an 2000, pourquoi ?

Wufei ouvrit des grands yeux et recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche

_ KOUA???? [6]

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

_Alors que fait-on ?

_Nori-Chan !! Veux le voir!!

Ryuichi suppliait Noriko en la suivant partout depuis une heure. Le jeune homme qu'il avait récupéré la veille les intriguait beaucoup. Ryuichi se mit pour l'énième fois à chouiner lorsque Noriko explosa enfin.

_C'est d'accord!! Mais chut!

_Merci Nori-chan!!

Tous les deux marchèrent en chuchotant dans le couloir menant à la salle de repos du studio où il avait enfermé le jeune homme évanouit.

_ Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller?

_ Sais pas, il a quand même fait une sacrée chute…

_ Il doit avoir de beaux yeux!!! 

_ Noki-chan… Peuvent pas être plus beau que ceux de Tohma de toute façon na no da^^

_ Ryuichi !

Ils ouvrirent tout doucement la porte pour tomber sur une pièce totalement vide. Lorsque d'un coup, quelqu'un surgit devant eux, les braquant sans ménagement d'un flingue encore inconnu. Il était assez moyen au point de vue taille, fin, mais son évidente musculature ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait une prestance et un charisme affolant. [7] Mais son regard bleu marine était

transperçant et froid, même meurtrier mais…

-L'EST REVEILLE!!!!!

Ryuichi lui sauta au cou son nounours à la main. Le flingue vola jusque sur le divan. Le jeune homme brun saisit par le col le chanteur de Nittle Grasper et le fit basculer sous lui, le plaquant sous son poids grâce à une force impressionnante.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Ryuichi et toi ?? Demanda t il

_ Où suis-je ?

_ Sur moi ^^…

Heero regarda avec incrédulité le jeune homme qu'il avait sous lui. Faisait-il exprès de se foutre de sa tête ?

_ Je repose ma question: Où suis-je??

_ Tokyo

_ En quelle année?

_ Mais tu débarques d'où toi ?? Demanda Noriko en poussant Heero de sur Ryuichi.

Le Japonais se leva et jeta un regard de la mort qui tue la vie© aux deux amis.

_ Quelle année ? Redemanda Heero

_ 2000 

_ K'so…

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

_ Quatre… Quatre… Murmura le brun allongé sur le lit de Tohma.

_ Tu es réveillé ? Demanda ce dernier une main dans les cheveux de Trowa.

Le pilote ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Segushi

_ Quatre ?

_ Non, moi, c'est Segushi Tohma, répondit le blond avec un sourire à croquer.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? ! 

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te faire de mal…

_ Reculez-vous de moi !! Cria presque Trowa, en repoussant Tohma.

_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Répéta le blond

_ Où suis-je ?

_ Chez moi, à Tokyo

_ En quelle année ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ? 

_ Quelle année ?

_ 2000

_ Super, soupira le jeune garçon en se laissant tomber sur le lit et en se prenant la tête. 

_ Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Tohma

_ … 

* * *

Duo: Où est le délire de 10 pages?  
  
Death_sama: Mal partout pas de délire. Z'avez champ libre!  
  
Tous: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS *partent en courant mais retombent sur le sol les uns sur les autres*

Death_sama: Vi champs libre mais dans la chambre ^_______^ 

* * *

  
[1] D_Sama : Du *petit* problème 

Duo : Tu appelles ça petit toua ?

D_Sama : Haï comparé à la suite, oui ^^

  
[2] Duo : Et pourquoi pas une ambulance  
D_Sama: ….  
Duo : Hein, pourquoi ?

D_Sama : Aaaaah tais-toi ! 

[3] D_Sama : J'adore ^__^  
Wufei : T'es morte toi !

  
[4] D_Sama : Je peux te donner quelques idées Su_chan ^_____^  
Suguru : #^_____^#  
Wufei : HENTAIIII ! ! ! !  
  
[5] Duo : Et depuis quand ?  
D_Sama : Depuis que je l'ai décidé na !  
  
[6] D_Sama : Mouuuuuarrrf ! ! !  
Wufei : Crève charogne ! ! ! ¬_¬  
  
[7] D_Sama: Je décline toute responsabilité pour cette description ! ! ! *regard a Hell sama  
  


* * *

  
  
Un certain jour d'un certain mois 2003   
  
D_Sama: Hell-chaaaaaaaaan, faudrait apprendre à dater nos fics…  
  
Duo: Fais ça et les lectrices risquent de te tuer en voyant depuis quand le fic est écrite !  
  
D_Sama: Ca t'arrive d'être intelligent * se barre en courant avant que Hell_sama arrive* 


	3. C'est Nous!

Coucou les gens!!!

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews gros smouak et vous donner une petite précision: **"The Hell's Goddesses"** , c'est **DEUX **ficieuses yaoistes. Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fiction…

Mauvaise nouvelle maintenant… Suite à un petit problème d'ordinateur se retiens de tuer quelqu'un, j'ai perdu le chapitre suivant de la fic…. Et Hell-sama ne l'a pas non plus, ni notre béta adorée…. Donc, je dois soit retrouver les brouillons, soit prier pour que je l'ai imprimé et planqué quelque part…

Bon, pour la suite…. Vais-je spoiler?

Etant fan de Jmusic, bien sûr, il y aura des artistes japonais qui passeront faire un petit coucou  
  
De la romance, comme toujours…  
Des choses stupides, pour pas changer…

Du Yaoi, parce qu'il en faut car sinon c'est plus Gravitation et Gundam..

Et les **Hell's Goddesses!!!!!!!**

****

Kiss  
**Death-sama**, sortie de son antre

PS: TSUKA-CHAN C'EST LE PLUS BEAU!!!  
  
------ça c'est un coup pour se faire reconnaître------ 


End file.
